


Thou Art Savior

by Hanahakicore



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dependency, Implied Possessiveness, M/M, Masayoshi Shido (mentioned) - Freeform, Mental Instability, Mind the Tags, Other, Past Abuse, Persona 5 Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomit Mention, Yandere Themes, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanahakicore/pseuds/Hanahakicore
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Thou Art Savior

_He's so cold..._

That's all Akira could think as he held the shivering body of Goro Akechi in his arms. He had absolutely no idea where Akechi lived, so he took him back to LeBlanc with the help of the other Phantom Thieves. It's only been a few hours since the engine room fight, Akechi was coming at them with everything he had and everyone thought he was dead. Akira couldn't get the sinking feeling someone like him would die so easily, so when he searched for him he found him hidden away. Goro was gasping, shivering, and holding a bullet wound barely missing his heart.

Takemi had luckily came last minute and was able to stop the brunette from bleeding to death, but he still was shivering and cold even afterward. Akira held him closer, wrapping a blanket around them, anything to help him if at all possible. Morgana just watched from the couch, obviously concerned for many reasons, but choosing to stay silent.

_["I understand how you feel but.., should we really save this guy?" Mona asked carefully, examining as Joker walked over to the barely conscious boy. "We can't just leave him here." He spoke stern, picking him up carefully. Noir smiled a little bittersweet, "I understand how you feel, Mona. But Joker's right." "Yeah I mean.. he did a lot of effed up shit but... I dunno... if we leave him here he'd just...die." Skull spoke up next. Most of the other Phantom Thieves agreed, even though Akechi did what he did he...]_

"You don't deserve to die..." Akira spoke softly, glad to see that Akechi's shivering had decreased some. He was still shaking, but it was a lot calmer and at this point, Akira felt it could be from the aftermath of everything. "Sa...v..." Akechi struggled out in such a small voice, one that Akira wouldn't have caught had he not been directly next to him. Akira looking down, gently and carefully brushing some of his hair out of his face, examined him closely. "What is it?"

Morgana from across the room perked up a bit from noticing the more living presence in the room, though he didn't move from where he was. "Saved...me..." He finally finished, his hand gripping on Akira's shirt for a moment then not soon after letting go. "Akechi?" Akira grew worried for a moment, lightly shaking him. He made a small groan in response, much to his relief Akechi just finally dozed off.

"Hey." Morgana spoke in the best whisper he could in his form, "Will you be able to sleep next to him?" He flicked his tail in an obvious anxious manner, meeting Akira's eyes with a serious look. The raven boy gave him a reassuring smile, nodding. "I know you might not want to but..." He looked down to make sure he wasn't disturbing Akechi, "You might want to roam the streets. He'll probably be in shock when he wakes up and I don't want to scare him." Morgana made a small argumentative noise, but he just laid down and said "You're the leader."

\-----

_Where am I..?_

That was Goro's immediate thought when he realized he was conscious. The last thing he remembered was seeing his cognitive self. The face of his own pointing a gun at him and spewing shit like 'The Captain' and 'puppet.' He set his whole life, focused and dedicated on getting revenge on Masayoshi Shido, his disgusting excuse for a father. That revenge, however, was no longer an option anymore. The Phantom Thieves would never simply let him kill Shido, no they were set on changing his heart and making him confess.

Shido _-._

Goro sat up from wherever he was, holding his mouth as he held back vomit, shaking almost violently. He looked around the room, his heart racing as he feared where he was. Where was he? Where was he?! God dam-. His eyes stopped on a familiar face of a very concerned curly-haired boy, around his age. He swallowed the small bits of vomit, ignoring the horrid stinging in his throat from the acid. "A...kira..?" He barely managed to get out the name properly, mostly due to the shock and him literally swallowing stomach acid.

\-----

Akira at first wasn't sure how to react, he dozed off after waiting for Akechi to wake up. Then before he knew it, a sudden jump came from next to him and he realized. Oh shit. After taking a moment to process and running a million responses through his head, he decided on "Hey." Of course he decided on the shortest and probably worst reply. Akechi just seemed to stare back at him, he was shaking again but now that he was awake, Akira wasn't sure rather it'd be a good idea to pull him into a comforting hug or anything. So they just sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Where..." Akechi finally broke the silence, looking around a lot more calmer now and examining the dusty attic. "Yeah sorry..." Akira rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't know where you lived..." It took a bit more silence before Akechi looked back at Akira with a more confused expression rather than shocked. "You...saved me?" He almost whispered it, his voice was obviously hoarse. Akira figured it was probably from the effects of what happened in the metaverse and possibly from just waking up. "Yeah, of course." He responded nonchalantly.

Akechi sat a bit more comfortable now, looking away and down at his hands and he messed with the blanket. "Why?" Akira blinked in surprise, no he really shouldn't be all that surprised. He may know less about Akechi than he thought, he knew that Akechi wasn't the type of person who was used to others doing things to benefit him. He's used to people such as Shido using him to their advantage. "Because you deserve to live." He kept his voice calm and reassuring, hoping that it gets to him if even a bit.

Akechi flinched a bit, messing with the blanket even, obviously very anxious. He didn't respond, he honestly looked like he had a lot running through his mind, but Akira didn't push it or ask. He waited silently and patiently for him to figure out what to say if he said anything at all. "I don't..." Akechi finally said, looking the complete opposite from Akira, "...Deserve it..." He knew where he was coming from with that. He did do a lot of things wrong but...

"You were being manipulated." Akira kept his voice the same, but adding a bit of sternness, "Your actions are certainly not fully forgivable, but everyone understands." Akechi didn't say anything after that. His only response was only a small nod before he laid back down and hid most of himself under the blankets. Akira got up, "I'm going to make some breakfast."

\-----

Goro didn't know exactly how to grasp this entire situation. Akira Kurusu, saving someone like him? It felt normal but it also didn't sit right with him. The last time they were this close Goro was trying to do anything he could to kill their entire group. Yet, they...well maybe not everyone...Akira decided to be a what - Knight in Shining Armor? Goro couldn't tell if he wanted to yell at Akira more or himself.

He wanted to yell at Akira for being stupid and trying to save the day again by saving him from death, which also ruined another plan of his. But he wanted to yell at himself for apparently not just crawling into a better area to die in peace. Or maybe he could get mad at the cognition of him not shooting him properly? Apparently, Shido didn't have as much faith in his skills in the real world as he did with mental shutdowns.

Although Goro probably could yell at Akira and later at himself, he couldn't help but also feel a strange repeating though going through his head over and over.

Saved me...Saved me... _Saved me..._

The last time Goro even had a thought like that go through his head was-

\-----

After fixing two plates of curry, Akira walked up the stairs to notice Akechi wasn't hiding under the blanket anymore. He walked over, smiling even though he wasn't being looked at, handing the plate to the other. "I hope you like curry." He lightly joked, which didn't get a bad response from Akechi? In fact, it didn't get a response at all. Akechi just gently grabbed the plate and stared at it like it was possibly poisoned or something. "It's not poisoned." Akira decided to say like that was actually what Akechi was probably thinking.

Or maybe it was since after Akira said that Akechi took a bit and made a little 'hmm' sound. "It's...good..." He mumbled, taking another small bite. Akira didn't want to go 'it's nothing compared to boss's!' so instead he responded with "Thanks."   
It didn't take them terribly long to eat, Akechi finished first and it almost looked like he was discreetly trying to rush it down. The thought Akechi didn't eat very well had crossed Akira's mind before, he's mentioned a few times how he skips breakfast a bit too often. Wait... "Akechi..? Akira asked somewhat careful, getting a small 'hm' as a response, "Don't you..exercise?"   
Akechi looked at him, eyebrow raised in confusion, "...Yes? Why?" "You don't seem to eat very well though..." "It's nothing to be concerned about." Akechi brushed it off, looking down at the now empty plate. Akira stared at him for a moment, "It's not good to skip meals. You need to eat more." He responded before taking another bite of his own food.

He could feel Akechi look up at him, possibly trying to think of a comeback, but nothing came to mind.

\---

"Oh right."

Goro finally broke the silence once Akira finished his food and picked up their plates. "I should probably find somewhere to stay..." He mumbled the rest, realizing he probably shouldn't have mentioned it. "Because of Shido right? I can probably talk to Boss..." Akira replied, looking up in thought.

Why would you want me to stay here?

Goro debated on saying but just gave him a slight glare instead. He really couldn't argue though, if Shido found out he was still alive that would not be a good position for him. He didn't have much confidence in facing his men in the real world vs the metaverse. Akira noticed the glare, giving a half smirk, "It's not a big deal, I'll explain the situation."

He felt his chest tighten a bit from the response, avoiding his gaze once again. "...Okay."  
He listened for Akira to step down the stairs to put their plates up to clean them, laying back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. "Why did you save me..." He mumbled quietly to himself, "Why me.."  
Akira probably didn't have any reason to really do so. He probably just did it because that's how the Phantom Thieves are. They save people in need, change the hearts of corrupted people to prevent them from hurting anyone else. But...wasn't he one of the people whose hearts they'd normally want to change? So why...

He rolled onto his side to face the wall facing away from the stairs. He wasn't used to having good things happen to him. So it was only natural he'd question Akira's intentions. And although he wanted to get keep get mad because this could all just be out of pity, apart of him felt... happy?

Akira saved me...someone like me...  
Me.

\---

It wasn't much to get Sojiro to agree to Akechi staying. Akira would have to help a little bit more around the cafe, mostly because he had to get extra ingredients and groceries for another mouth to feed. The most convincing part was once Shido was brought up, considering his name wasn't an unknown one.

Now it's been three days since Akechi was officially living there. The first day he complained a bit from having to sleep on the futon, but he didn't the next day. Maybe he felt bad because Akira offered to switch spots? Morgana was staying with Futaba to get Akechi used to being around them like this, although he wasn't very happy.

Morgana was only going to be gone a total of five days since once they change Shido's heart in two days, Akechi should hopefully be in a more comfortable position.

Speak of the devil.

Akira glanced as Akechi walked down the stairs, his hair slightly messy from laying down. "Hey." Akira greeted with a smile, putting up some dishes that he washed since the cafe was closed. Akechi didn't come out except whenever LeBlanc was closed, which was early in the morning and later in the evening. Akechi seemed to slightly brighten up from the greeting, which was...different but Akira brushed it off. "Hey." He responded.

It wasn't that Akechi was extremely different, he just seemed different from the night of the engine room. Maybe that Akechi was running on adrenaline from revenge-seeking envy, it wasn't like Akira completely knew the real Akechi. He figured the prince act was played up and he obviously knew he wasn't to be fully trusted due to the day at the tv station, but that's only but so much information.

Akechi walked over to one of the barstools and sat down, funny how it's always the same spot ever since the first day he came into the store. "Sorry, you probably heard how busy it got," Akira said, giving him a slight exhausted smile. He could feel his body wanting to just crash, god his legs were killing him.

Akechi leaned over, resting his chin on one of his hands, "Do you need to go to the bathhouse to relax after this?" His tone was...soft, maybe a bit concerned? Which felt a bit nice since it felt like maybe they were truly becoming friends rather than...well rivals? He put up another dish, "Nah, but if I feel I need to take you up on that offer I'll let you know." He said with a small wink.

Akechi blinked, then chuckled, "Don't overwork yourself." He winked back. Admittedly, this conversation wasn't bad but it didn't feel completely right. It almost felt like Akira was talking to the detective prince again and not Akechi. Maybe this is just how Akechi was...? Akira always assumed the real Akechi would be more...sharp-tongued and bitter. The personality that Akechi had didn't feel played up but it didn't feel entirely natural either.

"We're going to the palace in two days." Akira decided to change the subject instead, putting up the last of the dishes and walking over to sit next to him. Akechi let out a small, exhausted sigh, staring at the wall instead of him. "It might not be me but..." He trailed off for a moment, looking down instead, "...At least it'll finally be done."

Akira smiled feeling both happy and a bit relieved. At least this felt a bit more...Akechi? That sounded weird. "Yeah. Everyone will know the truth." He responded, "Now come on, let's get some rest."  
\---

Akira was asleep on the bed, across the room which granted, wasn't very far due to the size of the attic. Goro was facing his back towards him, mostly to pretend to sleep until he was sure Akira was.

He quietly sat up and carefully made his way over to where he was sleeping. He wasn't going to do anything, he was mostly just examining him. Even from how barely lit the room was, it was easy to make him out in the light. Goro never really thought much about it before, but Akira was honestly beautiful. It wasn't that he never thought about it, it's just he really never had time to reflect on it.

But...  
Maybe it was because things were different now.

Temporarily or not, Goro was now living in this dusty, small attic with him now. Akira saw how he truly was. He threatened both him and his friends, he fought them until he couldn't anymore. He may have literally taken a fucking bullet for him, but that didn't atone for anything that he did. Before or during the time they knew each other in the short amount of time.

But even then...  
Even after all of that...

Akira still saved him, he still took him in, he watched over him as Goro possibly could have died, he offered him a place to live, he was concerned, he was caring. He did all of that for someone like him, the culprit of the mental shutdowns. A revenge-driven and envious person like Goro Akechi.

He glanced one last time at the sleeping figure, smiling even though he can't see it.

For a while the only thing Goro thought was... Akira had what he didn't have. He didn't have to fight nearly as much as he did. He hated how much he envied him and wanted what he had. He hated that he grew to unintentionally spit out his past such as his mother's death and how his existence was a mistake. He hated him.

But now the only thing he could think about is...

Akira was his savior.

\---

They finally did it, Masayoshi Shido was just on TV, confessing the crimes he had committed. All of the other Phantom Thieves were talking about how they needed to celebrate, and how Akechi should come because his revenge was finally complete. It was a nice thought to know he had his probably only goal completed, but Akira was also not fully sure if that was the best idea either.

He unlocked the door to LeBlanc, he asked Sojiro nicely to close for this day so Akechi was able to unwind and be himself. Morgana had gone with Futaba for the night too, so it was only going to be the two of them there tonight.

When he walked in, Akechi was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, looking down at the ground and sitting almost completely still. The door behind Akira clicked shut and he locked it, hearing Akechi's presence stir from behind him. "Akira..?" The boy spoke softly, his voice sounded so small, "Is it..really done?" Akira turned to the boy that had walked over to stand closer to him, he was obviously shaking a bit.

"Yes, Shido should be tried for his crimes," Akira responded back calmly, giving the other a calm smile. Akechi made a small noise, then sunk to his knees, hiding his face with his hands. "You..really..." His voice was choked up a bit, Akira could only assume it was because he started crying. He didn't really know if he wanted to be touched or comforted much right now, so he stood there and waited for permission or any sign that he needed to calm him down.

Then Akechi looked up at him, causing Akira to freeze.

_["I know you can do it..."]_

"You really did it..." Akira didn't know if he just didn't notice or maybe he didn't pay enough attention to Akechi as he should. But the crimson red eyes that looked up at him showed no sign of emotion, yet he had a wide, grateful smile on his face as tears dripped down his chin from crying.

_["...If it's you...you can do it..."]_

Akechi crawled over to him on all fours, grabbing onto the bottom of Joker's pants, still looking up at him with the same empty but teary expression. "You defeated Shido. I knew you could..That's why I trusted you to do so! Akir-. No Joker! My savior...My hero..." His voice sounded so different. It wasn't the former detective prince, it didn't even sound like him after they found out he was the Black Mask. His voice almost sounded desperate... Then it hit him.

_["I believe in you, Joker."]_

That wasn't a tease...that wasn't a friendly poke at his codename...that wasn't...  
that wasn't that wasn't that wasn't...

Akira Kurusu looked down at the man who resembled Goro Akechi.  
Everything looked so much like him but...  
This wasn't him anymore...


End file.
